


Wayv on the Side

by phynxfeather



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blushing, Cat Sitting, Cats, Coding, Coffee Shops, Comedy, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Romance, Yoga, arabic learning, side job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phynxfeather/pseuds/phynxfeather
Summary: Wayv are artists but they also have hobbies on the side. Things that not a lot of people know about. From working at a cafe to cat sitting. This is their life.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Qian Kun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 13





	Wayv on the Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is something random that came to me because my sister and I were joking. Hopefully you like it!
> 
> I write Gender Bender so these are the gender bended members  
> • Xiaojun  
> • Winwin  
> • Ten  
> • Yuta  
> • Mark, Taeyong, Haechan and Jaehyun

"You know we barely get to spend time together," Kun spoke from his spot in front of the mirror, he was making sure his hair looked perfect.

"We're always together."

"I mean to get away and go somewhere, you know," he placed the hairbrush on the counter. He glanced at the boy who sat on the sofa tinkering with a box. 

"Oh yeah, you're right."

"I mean we all have things we do on the side. Even though it's kind of secret and no one knows, besides my leader stuff. Lucas works at that cafe, Ten cat sits, Winwin is working on learning Arabic, Xiaojun loves to work out and teaches yoga at the gym she goes to, and Yangyang has taken up coding. You see," he looked at the other, "we are very busy."

"You're right."

"Okay well I have to leave for my meeting now Hendery, make sure to eat," his tone was stern.

"Okay Kun ge," he replied from the sofa. As Kun left, his eyes went to the time. He smiled. 

Perfect.

* * *

"Ugh! This is so dumb! I hate python!"

Winwin lifted her head to look at the youngest. "Do you have to be so loud?"

Yangyang looked at her and nodded. "I do Winwin. Do you know how much of a hair pulling matter this is? I didn't put in the right numbers and now when I run it, it messes up."

Winwin rolled her eyes, looking back at her books. "You wanted to try it Liu Yangyang. Now you put up with it."

Yangyang frowned. "I like it though," his eyes were innocent as he looked at Winwin. She was always so sweet and caring towards him. Why was she acting this way today?

Winwin looked at him, apologetic. "I'm sorry Yangyang, I didn't mean that, I just meant it's hard. I get it. I'm sorry it's hard, but you know what? If anyone can do it, it's you. Your ambition can help you succeed."

Yangyang grinned, "because I'm so cool, right?"

Winwin chuckled looking back at her books. "Yes because you're cool. Now figure it out so you and I can play ping pong soon."

Yangyang nodded and looked back at his laptop. The ping pong game he'd been working on was very challenging, but since he'd learned a lot about the basics of python already, he knew he could succeed. He just needed that ambition which he knew he had. All he had to do was channel it like the pro he was. "How's Arabic going?" he asked as he entered a couple of digits into the program.

"Good, I'm learning to read it much better. I like it. It's a pretty language."

Yangyang smiled. "That's great."

Winwin nodded as her phone lit up. She grabbed it to see a text from Johnny. It was a reply to her last reply to him. 

**Really? That's great! I'm getting better at Mandarin too. Literally so many words to memorize, but I can do it. So I can talk to your parents one day ;)**

A slight blush crept across Winwin's cheeks. She was grinning as she typed back.

**Yeah okay, whatever.**

"Yo you've literally been dating him for so long, and he still makes you blush?"

WInwin blushed even harder in embarrassment. "Yeah okay whatever Yangyang."

Yangyang laughed at her as he looked back at his screen. Watching their relationship was endearing.

* * *

"Lucas!"

Lucas turned around from the sink where he was washing the dishes. He worked at Starbucks, but in the back so no one ever recognized him. He usually prepared drinks in the back too.

"Your friend is here."

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. Who could it be? Sometimes the members would visit him while they were on their way to do something. He wondered who it was today. It wasn't a busy time and his co-worker gave him the okay to go to the front. As Lucas turned the corner, his heart caught in his throat. 

Ten stood there looking at the menu above her head. She looked a little confused and concerned, and everything inside of Lucas stopped him from walking to her and enveloping her in his arms. 

"I think the green tea."

"Okay," the cashier replied as he typed in her order, "anything else?" 

She nodded. "Yes a red velvet cake pop."

Lucas stopped. She knew he loved those. As he was standing there contemplating his existence and why he didn't even confess yet, she turned and noticed him.

"Hey," she smiled softly, "I was just going to pick up a cat."

"Leon and Louis will like their company," he commented.

"Yes," she payed for her order. "They will. I'm kind of nervous though because the owner said she's been a little moody recently."

Lucas tipped his head to see her face. She tried her best to stare at him but he was tall and she had a bucket hat covering her face. "That's concerning."

She grinned. "Don't worry though, I've got this."

The cashier gave her the cake pop while he prepared her drink. She turned to Lucas, extending the paper bag in which the cake pop was, towards him. 

"Thanks," Lucas' heart was exploding as he grabbed the paper bag.

"Of course," she smiled sweetly.

"Here you go," the cashier handed her the drink.

Lucas' heart saddened noticing she'd be leaving now. 

Ten thanked him and turned to Lucas. "See you later!"

He waved as she walked out. He noticed the cashier staring at him, and he turned immediately. He didn't want anyone finding out he had feelings for Ten.

* * *

All of Wayv had things they did on the side. These were jobs and interests that they didn't really let a lot of people find out about. Even other NCT members if they didn't have to know. Minimal staff knew because they just wanted that extra thing in their life. Aside from being Wayv members and a group they all had something to pursue. Currently Hendery had nothing evident to pursue, yet somehow everyone knew exactly what he did. It was clear and like a running joke. Some found it cute, others found it 'hot', and others didn't feel much. Everyone enjoyed it though, except one person.

"Oh look who it is?" Doyoung spoke, being the first to walk out of 127's practice room when they'd finished practicing, "our handsome man Hendery is back."

Taeyong could hear a groan behind her as she walked out. Haechan and Mark exchanged looks as Jaehyun began speaking. She giggled and then looked at their Japanese member. "Oh come on Yuta, you're so rude to him. He's such nice boy."

"He seems to flirt a lot," Jungwoo spoke as he took a sip of water.

Johnny looked dejected. "We love Hendery," he wrapped an arm around Hendery's shoulders, "he's so confident."

Yuta looked away. "Whatever, I need to go to get water—" She stopped when she felt a hand grab hers.

Johnny and Doyoung smiled as the others watched. Hendery smirked as Yuta kept her eyes away. "Want me to come with you? You look so beautiful and I can't look away."

Yuta flinched. She couldn't believe this was happening. While Doyoung applauded Hendery, Jungwoo retorted, "she's sweating after dance practice. You really think that's beautiful?"

Hendery shrugged. "So? My Yuta is always beautiful."

Yuta looked towards the floor, frozen. She didn't pull her hand out of Hendery's. Mark noticed a little blush creeping over Yuta's face. 

"Hendery," she looked at him, "she's your Yuta? What if she starts dating a guy that's not you?"

Haechan nodded at her friend's words. "You're right Mark. What will happen then?"

Hendery looked content. "Easy. I'll make sure they're not together for long. Yuta is mine."

Yuta pulled her hand out of his reach. "Th-That's it! I'm going to the bathroom!" she rushed away with Jaehyun following after her. 

"Yuta!" she called after her.

Johnny looked at Hendery. "Wow your flirting is on another level. I wonder how she reacts when you guys are alone."

Hendery looked away with a knowing look in his eyes. A smirk on his lips.

* * *

Kun had finished his meeting and stopped when he was walking past the gym. His eyes went towards Xiaojun through the glass doors, and he raised his eyebrows. He walked in immediately. "Hello."

Xiaojun looked at him from where she was helping a male with his yoga pose. "Hey!" she grinned, walking towards him, "how was your meeting?"

Kun didn't reply, and just looked at the male who was now looking away and focusing on his pose. "What was that? Why was he so close to you?" he hissed.

Xiaojun frowned. "Kun you're such a jealous man. We've been together for so long, yet you're still like this?"

Kun looked down at her. "I'll never take that part away. I can't when you're this beautiful, and mine," he grabbed Xiaojun's wrist and pulled her closer.

Xiaojun looked like she was annoyed as she sighed. However, she had an attitude. She hated when girls looked at Kun. She never said anything to him, but she did make sure to give them a glare. Fans were different of course. Anyway, Xiaojun acted like she hated it, but in reality she really enjoyed jealous Kun. It may be a little weird, but it didn't bother her.

* * *

"Diane," Ten softly called as she reached for the cat who had just pounced on the sofa. Louis and Leon sat watching Ten, unamused. The cat was about to scratch the sofa and that wouldn't be pretty. The members wouldn't like it. However, Louis and Leon looked like they were enjoying it.

Bella barked from her spot but immediately regretted it when Diane glared at her. Ten sighed and pet Bella. "It's okay baby, you're only trying to help." She moved closer to Diane slowly hoping the cat wouldn't slide her paw that was resting on the armrest. "Okay Diane," she whispered, "please don't do that. Just move your paw away slowly. Then we can have a snack. Okay baby?"

"Have you lost your mind?" 

Ten looked up to see Yangyang watching them all, very confused. She gestured for him to be quiet. She then walked over slowly and lifted Diane, heart in her throat the whole time. When Diane cuddled against her chest, she took a deep sigh.

"Wow."

"Yang-baby can you please help me feed the others? I have to feed Diane."

Yangyang rolled his eyes. "I'm not a baby. I'm a hot adult."

"You'll always be a baby to me."

"I'm hot—"

"He's hot!"

Yangyang turned to see Hendery walk in. "Yes my bro!" he high-fived him.

Ten sighed. "Okay, please help me, both of you."

They agreed and diligently helped their friend. Diane truly was being very petty.

"Let's feed the good ones. And Lucas' girlfriend," Yangyang spoke as he grabbed Bella.

Hendery nodded from where he was grabbing both Leon and Louis. "Yes my bro."

Ten's ears perked up when she heard 'Lucas' girlfriend'. She felt a little more comfortable when she noticed they were just talking about Bella.

* * *

Later that night they sat around the table as they ate. "Today was fun!"

"You screeched about code," Winwin commented.

"Yeah well I didn't blush when Johnny texted me," Yangyang retorted as he stuffed his mouth.

Winwin groaned as Hendery commented back. "Johnny's great!"

Xiaojun sighed dramatically. "Kun got jealous again," acting as if she hated it.

"Kun ge," Lucas looked at him.

Kun scoffed. "Whatever, anyway meeting went great."

Lucas smiled wide. "Good. Ten bought me a cake pop today and I was really happy, I ate it in my break."

Ten smiled softly. "Great to hear you had a great day Lucas."

"You didn't?"

"Diane was kind of petty, pretty but petty," Yangyang commented.

"Agreed," Hendery nodded.

As the dinner went on they sat there discussing their day. At the end of the day they always made sure to recount the day and talk of all the things that happened. They felt a deep bond, content with each other.

**Bonus!**

Yuta walked into the dimmed practice room. She saw the person sitting on the sofa, as she closed the door. They raised their eyes to look at her and then looked back at their phone, texting someone.

"Hey."

Yuat took a seat and frowned. "You want to kill me one day?"

He looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "What? No. How could I when you're so beautiful and all I need as my love."

Yuta looked down, blushing. "Okay Hendery. What was that whole thing about me dating someone else?"

"Mark said it. Poor girl doesn't know," he grabbed Yuta's hand, "you're already dating me."


End file.
